battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic Land and Air Forces
Main Page Naval and Aerospace Forces '' ''Research and Development The New Arcadian Republic operates a wide variety of forces capable of fighting on land and in the air. These troops are highly trained and operate some of the most advanced equipment, making them extremely formidable opponents. Description of Unit Types The Arcadian Continental Army= The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armored tanks. Infantry Corps The Infantry Corps forms the backbone of the army, and is where the majority of NAR forces lie. They are well drilled, well trained, and work well as a unit. Typically they march to their locations, but if available, they will take boat, plane, or vehicle transportation. Motorized Infantry Corps The Motorized Infantry Corps are the fast attack arm of the army. They use rapid transportation to get to and from the battle quickly, and are perfectly suited for breakthrough attacks, flanking maneuvers, scouting and reconnaissance, and hit-and-run tactics. They are almost always transported using lightly armored trucks, jeeps, and other fast vehicles, and typically are escorted by faster armored vehicles, like light tanks. Mechanized Infantry Corps The Mechanized Infantry Corps are often times known as the "Steamroller", due to their slow, but nigh on unstoppable attacks. Typically these are elite forces, trained to break through tough enemy installations, and hold them. They are usually carried into battle by heavily armored vehicles and IFVs, and are escorted by heavily armored "breakthrough" tanks, which feature thick armor and infantry-support guns. Cavalry Corps The Cavalry Corps are the the heavy hitting, fast moving tank corps of the Army, equipped primarily with MBTs and SPGs. They can easily be called in to support infantry forces when they encounter enemy armor, and are typically mixed in with other regiments of troops. Artillery Corps The Artillery Corps, in recent years, has largely been regulated to defensive duties, as slow moving artillery and anti-aircraft pieces can't keep up with the speed of SPGs. They are deployed at key points to bombard enemy positions, or set up anti-air screens to clear the skies of enemy planes. Executive Guards The Executive Guards are the most elite troops in the army. Similar to the German SF, they use only the most modern weapons and equipment, and employ the most effective tactics. They are sent in with the other army corps to provide extra push and an additional fear factor. |-|The National Air Force= The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters Bomber Corps Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. Helicopter Corps The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. Spy Corps Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. |-|The Naval Defense Marines= Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. Infantry Corps The main force of the NDM, Infantry Marines are some of the toughest soldiers out there, able to perform tasks just as well as specialized units. Armored and Artillery Corps With many tanks, cannons, AA guns, and other vehicles, the AaAC provides the heavy firepower and armor needed to get the job done. Paratrooper Corps Consisting of troops specially trained to be dropped out of planes with no fear, Paratroopers are some of the most fearless soldiers on the battlefield. Currently, some battalions of soldiers are being trained to use orbital drop pods for deployment. Air Corps The NDM operates a small air force, mainly for ground support, supply shipment, and troop deployment. Naval Corps Along with its small air force, the NDM has a flotilla of small assault craft, speed boats, landing craft, and a few escorts, mostly used for beach landings. Armory B-95A.jpeg|B-95A Bomber. Bought from the AIF and modified to suit our needs, there are 30 in commission, with 6 on Tenelapis. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|FA-1A Fighter. With an extremely fast atmospheric speed of mach 5.5, they can easily catch up to and destroy enemy aircraft with their two anti air missiles and nose mounted weapons. YervoniBomber1.jpg|BA-1A Bomber. With a large bomb bay able to carry up to eight anti ship missiles, a Yervoni is a deadly foe to any ship, and her twin turreted laser cannon, two light anti air missiles, and six forward facing MG's mean she can defend herself from fighters, as well. XerxesFighterBomber1.jpg|ILA-1A Fighter Bomber. Designed especially to eliminate enemy interceptors, such as the Longsword, she has four anti air/anti ship missiles, two dual turreted anti air lasers, and two forward facing MG's. She also has four heavy anti air lasers to cause heavy damage to large planes, but must require a drop in engine thrust to reload. F-2A.jpg|F-2A Fighter. Designed to replace the old airwings of NAR carriers, they carry four 20mm cannons, 2 30mm rotaries, and four missiles/bombs. P-51 Mustang X NAR NA.jpg|F-3A recon fighter. Also known as the P-88. Typically used for scouting and ground support. Raptor gunships.jpeg|Raptor-class gunships are powerful aerospace strike craft used in the anti-ship role. They carry ten heavy missiles, and 128 standard missiles, giving them lots of hitting power. They are deployed from bases and large carriers like the Andre Courteau class. IHA-2A.jpg|IHA-2A Heavy Aerospace Interceptor. Designed to replace the aging IHA-1A, the IHA-2A has much faster speeds and slightly improved armament, all in the same sized area. Type 1 Standard Rifle.jpg|Type 1 Standard Rifle. With multiple gun calibers, and multiple firing modes, the T1 Rifle is the mainstay of NAR ground forces. Type 1 Standard Carbine.jpg|Type 1 Standard Carbine. Essentially the same as the T1 Rifle, but with a shorter barrel for close range combat. Type 1 Standard Pistol.jpg|Type 1 Standard Pistol. With multiple gun calibers, and three round burst ability, the T1 Pistol is the mainstay sidearm of NAR forces. FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK.jpg|FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK. Another variant of the Crusader II, this is specifically tailored for desert warfare. With the addition of an air-conditioning system to keep the interior cool, the upgrading of its powerplant to 2,100 hp in order to be capable of 84km/h, additional space for several water containers, and the addition of 40mm of spaced composite armor gives it a significant increase in desert survivability. FV 691 Crusader 2 Mk 2.jpg|FV 691 Crusader II Mk 2. An upgraded version of the Crusader II and more of a direct answer against the Leopard 3A3, this new variant features the same 175mm railgun and other same armaments. It uses an even more advanced version of the Helmsley armor, now with an equivalent thickness of 2,520mm, also due to the higher-sloped armor. However, its speed has slightly decreased to 74km/h. FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK.jpg|FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK. Another variant of the Crusader II, this is mostly the same as its predecessor, except with the removal of the 35mm autocannons. Although due to the addition of even more slat armor than its predecessor, it has more survivability in urban warfare conditions. HV-1S Front.jpg|HV-1C Wrath MBT. Equipped with thick armor and a powerful gun, the Wrath's only flaw is its lack of sloped armor and lack of mobility. HV-7S "Sloth".jpg|HV-7S Sloth Hover TD. Fixing some of the flaws of the Wrath, the Sloth has heavily sloped frontal armor, and hovers, meaning greater mobility. However, it ignores side and rear protection, trading that off for a VERY poweful main gun. AT-89 "Cecil II" HV.jpg|AT-89 Cecil II Hover Heavy Tank. Though extremely thickly armored and with a powerful gun, the Cecil II maintains mobility since it hovers. SDFX-01 Pendragon.jpg|SDFX-01 Pendragon Interceptor. Basically a Longsword with Delusion tech. Ixiom.jpg|ADX-42 Ixiom. I actually don't know what this is... Quorum.jpg|MQ-80L Quorum. Again, no idea what this is... Palusincola.jpg|LEASATH-02 Palusincola'. Probably another fighter? DespairPlane.jpg|XFA-37 Despair. Retardedly OP, but very expensive. TS-4 "Greed" HV.jpg|FVH-7 Greed hovertank. Possessing good mobility, and an extreme high rate of fire main laser cannon, the Greed is designed with the same principle as the Leopard: kill you before you kill it. While these attributes seem great, the flaw in this design is that the Greed has paper thin armor, barely enough to protect against small arms fire. IFV-8 Goat.jpg|IFV-8 Goat Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Two 75mm HV Mk 1 Cannons or two 100mm Howitzer Mk 1. 300mm armor forward at 14 degrees, 200mm side at 45 degrees, 200mm rear at 45 degrees, 300mm turret, 10mm spaced armor. Two gunners, driver, commander, ten infantry. Can be converted for cargo transport or command vehicle. FV-9 Sherman.jpg|FV-9 Sherman. Half the cost of the Leopard 4A6. Same armor as IFV-8 Goat, no spaced armor, 100mm rear. Turret is 600mm forward, 300mm side and rear. Main armament is 150mm Railgun Mk 1. Meteor 1 2000 HP Electric Motor for 75 kmh top speed. FV-10 Jackson.jpg|FV-10 Jackson Main Battle Tank. Direct counter to Leopard 4A6. 500mm front @14 degrees, 300mm side @45 degrees, 200mm rear @45 degrees. Turret is 600mm front, 300mm side and rear. Main armament is 150mm Laser Mk 1. Propulsion is a miniature nuclear reactor, driving the tank forward at 75kmh. FV-11 Lee.jpg|NOT KNOWN IN RP YET. FV-11 Lee Main Battle Tank. Most powerful and expensive MBT currently in service with any nation. 800mm armor front @14 degrees, 400mm side @45 degrees, 300mm rear @45 degrees. Main armament is a 175mm Laser Mk 1. Top speed is 80kmh thanks to a massively powerful miniature nuclear reactor. FV-12 Antelope.jpg|FV-12 Antelope Tank Destroyer. 175mm Laser Mk 1 main gun. Same side, rear, and turret armor as FV-9 Sherman except for 400mm frontal armor @14 degrees. 75kmh top speed thanks to Meteor 1 3000 HP Electric Motor. FV-13 Mosquito.jpg|FV-13 Mosquito Self-Propelled Gun. 200mm Howitzer Mk 1 main armament. 100mm frontal @14 degrees. 50mm side @45 degrees. 25mm rear @45 degrees. Turret is 100mm front, 50mm side and rear. Open topped turret. Retractable artillery spotters lift on rear. Other Forces The NAR operates several other groups of troops which range from supersoldiers, battle robots, to genetically modified superpilots. Project Bellator I Project Bellator I (Latin for "warrior") is the most advanced super soldier program the NAR has funded yet. Participants go through a rigorous six month training course before even being selected for the program, and after selection, only 5% of participants even make it to the modification process. Once selected, the "Bellators" receive high level genetic modifications, increasing their physical and mental attributes. They are similar to SPARTAN IIs regarding modifications. Beyond their extreme training and modifications, "Bellators" receive the most advanced armor the NAR can offer. Their armor, nicknamed "Walking Bunkers," features not only extreme protection, but advanced jetpacks, HUD helmets, wrist mounted weaponry, and a custom weapons suite for each suit. Their suits are also powered, allowing even more strength, speed, and sharpness. Part of their training, they receive intensive learning in many martial arts forms, from Karate, to Tak-Tao, the ancient and deadly form of martial arts practiced by the natives of Arcadia. Furthermore, they are taught a variety of combat skills, from extreme sharp shooting, assassination, under cover operation, learning to drive virtually any type of vehicle, learning over 10 different languages, tactics, and many, many more. 'Bellator I Companies Upon being accepted into the NAR, each member gets control of a company of 10 "Bellators." Company A= *'Company A :Sergeant Zac 001 ( FlammeumDraco333 ) :Staff Sergeant Hannah 002 :Staff Sergeant Mason 003 :Soldier Matthew 004 :Soldier Jacob 005 :Soldier Tucker 006 :Soldier Christofer 007 :Soldier Faith 008 :Soldier Dartanyan 009 :Soldier Justin 010 |-|Company B= *'Company B' :Sergeant 011 ( Sit kitty citty ) :Staff Sergeant 012 :Staff Sergeant 013 :Soldier 014 :Soldier 015 :Soldier 016 :Soldier 017 :Soldier 018 :Soldier 019 :Soldier 020 |-|Company C= *'Company C' :Sergeant Arturo 021 ( Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) :Staff Sergeant Stewart 022 :Staff Sergeant Jeannie 023 :Soldier Lane 024 :Soldier Katie 025 :Soldier Jim 026 :Soldier Cheryl 027 :Soldier Mario 028 :Soldier Marlon 029 :Soldier Joe 030 |-|Company D= *'Company D' :Sergeant Thomas 031 ( USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Staff Sergeant Jenna 032 :Staff Sergeant Alex 033 :Soldier Luigi 034 :Soldier Stephano 035 :Soldier Catherine 036 :Soldier Hiram 037 :Soldier Jackson 038 :Soldier Emma 039 :Soldier John 040 |-|Company E= *'Company E' :Sergeant 041 ( ProudAmerican1776 ) :Staff Sergeant 042 :Staff Sergeant 043 :Soldier 044 :Soldier 045 :Solider 046 :Soldier 047 :Soldier 048 :Soldier 049 :Soldier 050 |-|Company F= *'Company F' :Sergeant 051 ( Raymo111 ) :Staff Sergeant 052 :Staff Sergeant 053 :Soldier 054 :Soldier 055 :Soldier 056 :Soldier 057 :Soldier 058 :Soldier 059 :Soldier 060 DeathWatch-SWE.jpg|A group of Bellator Is. Jetpacks, wrist mounted weapons, HUD helmets, and custom weapons loadouts are clearly visible. Fenri_Dalso.jpg|A Bellator I officer displaying a laser rifle. Officers wear white or light grey armor with red or orange markings to distinguish them in combat. Boba_Fett_NEGTC2.jpg|Bellator I in battle. Category:Flagged